


Dannymay 2020 Drabbles

by meekweek



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay, DannyMay 2020, Drabbles, Void!Danny, mostly unedited, reverse trio, these go along with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekweek/pseuds/meekweek
Summary: Dannymay drabbles to go along with my Dannymay drawings.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	1. Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> RiP me  
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/617562729982607360/day-8-lost-this-was-originally-supposed-to)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes a surprising discovery after taking a picture of Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this on a whim instead of working on my DnD character ref. So it’s just a short drabble that goes along with my drawing. (Which you can find [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/616895713078624256/day-1-eyes-its-supposed-to-be-that-his-eyes-are))
> 
> I went over this a grand total of one time. So have fun with my spelling mistakes ;)

Sam stared down at the picture in her hands, unsure of what to make of it. 

A picture of Danny (Fenton) rested in her hands. It had been taken right after patrol, and If anybody had quickly glanced at the picture, they would have probably missed it. Fortunately for Sam, she had been staring at it for who knows how long, questioning if this was a trick of the light or not.

The camera’s flash had caught on Danny’s eyes, and they were _reflecting._

This happens all the time with cameras, except they weren’t reflecting red like human’s eyes should. Sam wouldn’t have batted an eye if that was the case.

Danny’s eyes were reflecting _green._

Like an _animal’s_ would.

Danny was going to hate this.

\--

Tucker stared at Sam, hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. “Are you serious?”

“It’s not _that_ funny, Tucker,” grumbled Danny from his bed.

“It’s pretty funny,” replied Tucker, handing the picture over to the halfa. Danny rolled his eyes, and looked the picture over. 

Sam barely noticed his small frown as the halfa got up to look for something. “All jokes aside. This might be a problem. What if somebody takes a picture of Danny and this happens? Wes would flip.”

“Well, this was the first time,” started Tucker, “and he’s had his powers for how long now? A year? It was probably just because we had gotten back from patrol and he had _just_ detransformed.”

Sam frowned. “Yeah, I guess.”

Danny walked back to the two of them, and handed the picture back to the goth. “Can we move on from this?”

“Alright, alright,” said Tucker, while Sam looked back down at the picture. 

Sam held back a chuckle as she saw neat, green writing a fair distance away from her purple, not as neat, note that she had sprawled onto the white of the photo earlier.

“ _Why are his eyes like that?_ ”

“ _Shut up Sam_ ” was what Danny had written out, a small angry face beside it.

“Wow, Danny. I can’t believe you vandalised my picture,’ she said, a playful smile spreading across her face.

“It’s a picture of me!” exclaimed Danny, flailing his arms around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending it there because I have other stuff to do.
> 
> These aren’t going to be very long, since I already spend enough time on the drawings, and I have other work to do. But I hope you enjoy these little drabbles?


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So... You caught me while I was trying to get through the portal. Congrats,” grumbled Danny, giving a forced smile. “Can I go now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t edit it at all this time 😳
> 
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/616988039882964992/day-2-flowers-did-you-expect-me-to-not-do-angst)

Danny gave the two adults in front of him unimpressed looks. The net they had captured him in was a little too tight, and his back was starting to ache. “So... You caught me while I was trying to get through the portal. Congrats,” grumbled Danny, giving a forced smile. “Can I go now?”

Maddie scoffed. “In your dreams, Phantom,” Danny’s mother turned to her husband. “I think this would be a great opportunity to try out those flowers we found.”

Jack beamed. “You’re right!” he exclaimed, before running out of the basement.

Danny couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “Flowers?”

The woman frowned. "Yes. Flowers. Do you not know about them?" Maddie crossed her arms, confused. "I would have thought that all ghosts would know about them."

"Look, I have no idea what you’re talking about-" Danny cut himself off as he his father began to descend down the stairs. The halfa wasn't positive on it, but he was pretty sure his dad's arrival correlated with his skin suddenly beginning to tingle.

"I got the Blood Blossoms, Mads!"

Oh.

_Oh no._

A nervous laugh escaped Danny's lips. "Look, I know that I trespassed onto your territory-" _Not really._ "-but I think using blood blossoms is taking things a _tad_ too far."

"So you do know what they are. Have you ever encountered them before?" asked Maddie, kneeling down. "What were the effects?"

"Do you really think I’m going to tell you?" asked Danny, irritation rising.

Maddie looked over at Jack, who Danny now realized finishing up a messy circle of blood blossoms. "Well, looks like Jack and I will just have to find out for ourselves." The ghost huntress grabbed the net surrounding Danny and pulled him along the floor.

"Woah woah woah! Wait! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Danny, doing his best to prevent the net from pulling him any further. "Please!"

His mother ignored Danny's pleas and quickly opened the net, grabbed Phantom's wrist and threw him into the circle.

The moment his body met the barely noticeable steam radiating off the flowers, he felt his body light up with pain. The feeling of blood blossoms surrounding him had never left his mind, but he had hoped to never feel it again.

Danny screamed.

—

Maddie couldn't help but cringe at the sound of screaming, and from the corner of her eye, so did Jack. The ghost in front of them writhed and screamed as red mist began to emanate off of him, his ghostly glow getting noticeably darker by the second.

She watched as the white haired ghost curled up into a ball, gritting his teeth. He looked so small.

So young.

"Jack..."

"He's a ghost, Maddie," started Jack, taking Maddie's hand and grasping it tightly. "It's all fake."

The woman closed her eyes as the boy let out a choked sobs in between screams.

"Jack. I can’t anymore," she whispered, looking up at her husband. "He May be a ghost, but he's still a child."

The man thought for a moment, before marching over to the ghost and carrying him out of the circle. "There. That should-" Jack's eyes widened at the sight of Phantom still shaking and screaming _outside_ of the circle. "That... Isn't right."

"Crap..." grumbled Maddie, walking over the two. "What do we do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s over ;)
> 
> I was going to have Jazz rush in and be like "eat the flowers you idiots" because the trio told her about the infimap incident or something, but I didn’t know how to use it without shoehorning it in.
> 
> So have a very happy ending :)


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny hates the way his form looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again didn’t edit this, but this time it’s because my scheduling got messed up on my main tumblr and I didn’t want the gap between posting the fic and the art to be too big.
> 
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/617109764367958016/day-3-reflection-yknow-in-the-skecth-i-had)

Danny couldn't remember when it started.

The green skin, pure green eyes, and pointed ears had seemed to melt into his ghost form gradually, and from the looks of it, fangs were about to join the mix.

 _Awesome_.

Due to this, the young halfa has begun avoiding shifting into his ghost form unless absolutely necessary. Unfortunately for him, that meant almost every single day for ten minutes to an hour.

Two hours if the ghost felt like a jerk.

Danny groaned and stomped down the hallway to his bedroom dirt covering his face. Johnny had needed to let out some frustration and let it out on the halfa, making snide comments about the boy's appearance along the way.

The whole Ghost Zone was aware of Danny's current situation, but only the ghosts who regularly came to taunt him knew about the insecurity surrounding it.

Which was absolutely amazing for Danny.

Fortunately for Danny, only a handful of ghosts could know why he hated his sudden revamp, and they didn't tend to intervene with his life much after they had tried to kill him for something he hadn’t done yet.

Danny threw his bag into his room, not caring where it landed, before stomping off to the washroom. _Have to clean up before mom and dad see me and start asking questions._

He made his way into the bathroom, locked the door, and turned on the tap. Danny let the sound of rushing water fill the room before cupping some into his hands, and splashing the cool liquid onto his face. _This... Is only spreading it around my face._ He thought, looking up into the mirror to check his mistake. Danny let in a sharp intake of breathe.

There wasn't a human boy with a messy face staring back at Danny, and no light blue walls and towels were behind him. Instead, a green ghost with elf like ears, green eyes that were missing sclera and pupils, and _his_ jumpsuit, stood in a vast green expanse. The ghost stared at Danny, mouth closed and not revealing their probably pointed teeth.

Danny blinked, and the image was gone.

He was staring at his own, now muddy, face. His ghost form no longer stood in his mirror.

"Looks like I'm hallucinating now, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho? A topic that most people are using today? Don’t mind if I do~


	4. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood Blossoms and ectoplasm react a lot harsher to one another than Maddie had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot shorter than the previous ones, but oh well. (Once again, unedited)  
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/617210924571443200/day-4-science-they-workin-on-stuff)

"Jack! Come look at this!" exclaimed Maddie, looking over to her husband who had just placed down the bottle of ectoplasm he had been examining.

"What is it, Mads?"

Maddie pointed down at the red petal on the counter. "The blood blossom! It just dissolved the ectoplasm!"

Jack's eyes widened, and he bent down to get a better look at the flower petal. "Amazing. We always thought it just burned them. The most I thought it would do to that small amount of ectoplasm would make it bubble."

Maddie gently picked the red petal up, and brought it to eye level. "Do you think that enough blood blossoms could..."

Jack nodded, excitement evident on his face. "Destroy a ghost."

"Jack. Go get the flowers from upstairs-"

The two flinched at the sound of somebody falling out out of the portal, and turned to look at a white haired teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a prelude-ish thing to flowers, but it kind of strayed from the original drawing


	5. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only he could walk on the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick one, but I actually like it?? Once again unedited (At this point I think you all should know this.)
> 
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/617300751589507072/day-5-moon-really-not-that-creative-but-sshhh)

Danny couldn’t help but stare up at the large orb in the sky. Every inch of him wanted to touch it. To walk on it.

If only he could fly up there on his own. The halfa felt his mouth twitch into a smile as he thought about the one time he made it into space. He thought of the thrill of looking around only to see the wonder of space. Had Technus and Valerie not been there he would have probably stayed for hours on end (then again, if Technus and Valerie hadn’t been there, neither would he due to how _they_ were the reason he had gone up to space).

The boy brought his hand up, and felt his smile drop. He may want to travel to the moon one day, but taking how horrible his grades were, it would never happen. Danny looked brought his hand down and stared at his palm forming it into a small fist. His lips thinned and he let the rings form around his waist and travel up and down him body. Pale skin was soon covered by white gloves, and a thought crossed his mind.

What if he had never gained his powers?

Would his grades end up good enough to let him into Nasa? Or would he sill have slacked off?

While drowned in his own thoughts, Danny barely noticed the cold mist escape his lips which was quickly followed by a scream. He whipped around to see three ectopusses flying around, screeching objects they past.

The halfa sighed and lifted himself into the air. He cast one last look over to the moon before flying after the ghosts.

_You just have to be hopeful, Fenton. One day you’ll be able to do it._


	6. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny should really learn how to handle ghosts without getting ectoplasm everythwere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited  
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/617381525440413696/day-6-stuck)

“You just _had_ to shoot it.”

Danny shot Sam a glare from his place on the wall. “Hey! I didn’t know that the ghost would explode!”

“Danny. We’ve been doing this for a year now,” said Sam, giving him an unimpressed look. “I would have thought that you would have more solutions to ghost attacks than ‘shoot it with ectoblasts until it goes into the thermos’.”

Danny attempted to move his arms from where the ectoplasm had stuck them to the wall. “It seemed weak! What? Should I have used my wail?”

“Guys,” grumbled Tucker, “I’m upside down and all the blood is rushing to my head. Could you like, freeze us out of this before I...” Tucker trailed off as his two friends listened to the sound of his glasses clattering onto the floor. “Before I pass out.”

Danny gave a nervous laugh. “Uh, right. Hold on.” He sucked in a breath, and let ice cover the ectoplasm. “There,” said Danny, breaking his arms through. “I should be able to let us out in no time.

“You couldn’t have done that earlier?” asked Sam.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Just for that comment, I’m getting Tucker our first.” Danny let the ectoplasm enveloping his torso, midsection, and leg freeze before breaking through it.

“Great,” said Tucker with a weak laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Sam is very out of character in this, but you know what? I don’t think it matters much.


	7. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How had he ended up here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This strayed away from the original prompy but o h w e l l s o d i d t h e d r a w i n g
> 
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/617472123843248128/day-7-second-chance-haha-not-as-clear-as-i-wanted)

Danny couldn’t help but gape at what he was seeing.

He was floating in a vast white void, small circle shaped screens showing _himself_ surrounding him.

The halfa has no idea if he was supposed to be seeing this. He had no idea if Clockwork had messed up and sent him somewhere else then wherever he was supposed to go. Danny doubted it taking how he was the master of time itself.

 _Should I close my eyes?_ Wondered Danny, his eyes lingering on a screen where his ghost form had bright blue eyes and a hazy blue aura. _Then again, I was just in the future... But that probably won’t happen anymore, and these things..._

It took a moment, but after he saw himself on his ghost form with who he assumed was Valerie in a new suit (he couldn’t help but wonder what happened to her old suit) and what seemed to be a girl version of himself laughing, he shut his eyes. He shouldn’t know why Valerie had let her guard down around him until the time was right...

Maybe just another peak.

Before he could open his eyes, he felt himself being tugged to his left. His eyes snapped open and he looked over at his all too familiar English classroom.

 _English class?_ Thought Danny as he was thrown into the room, his classmates frozen in place.


	8. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say about this one is: Mika doesn’t know how to stick to a fucking prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RiP me  
> Original drawing can be found here

"You'd think that we wouldn’t be able to get lost in the ghost zone by now." Danny brought his gaze over to Tucker. Unfamiliar green and purple islands floated off in the distance, and every now and again he would see an unfamiliar blob ghost.

"Tuck, I wouldn’t be surprised if we never went everywhere in the ghost zone," said Danny with an eye roll.

"When do you think you'll be able to transform back?" asked Sam, motioning for the two boys to start walking. Danny may be powerless at the moment, but that didn’t mean they had to sit and wait before the three of them could leave.

Danny placed a hand on his hip and thought for a moment. "I used a lot of my power during that fight with Skulker..." The teen absentmindedly went to pat the thermos the Hunter was in. "But I think I'll be able to transform back soon."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "How long is soon?"

Danny pursed his lips. "Ten minutes... Ish?"

Tucker whistled. "You must have went all out. You’re usually able to transform back in like, three minutes."

The halfa shrugged and shoved his hands inside pockets. "I mean, he did have some overpowered upgrades... Probably courtesy of Vlad."

Sam sighed. "That would make sense."

"Fruitloop," was all Danny said and sped up.


	9. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never go into dark caves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/617653352131706880/day-9-glow)

“They went inside that cave!” exclaimed Danny, flying in after the hoard of blob ghosts.

Sam rolled her eyes. “We know Danny! We’re not blind!”

The three teenagers ran (or in Danny’s case, flew) inside the cave, the two humans quickly began to lose sight of the walls as they hurried farther and farther inside the cave.

“It’s pitch black in here!” hissed Sam, feeling around for a wall. She narrowed her eyes and looked towards the pair of glowing green eyes looking around. “Which is weird because Danny and tthose ghosts _glow_.”

“Could you give us some light?” asked Tucker, not bothering to look for the halfa. 

Danny raised his arm up. “Uh. Yeah. Sure.” The two humans turned to look at Danny as a bright ball of ectoplasm formed in his hands. “Is this OK?” Sam and Tucker remained silent. “Guys?” The halfa frowned at his friend’s’ pale faces, and looked around.

Then he heard a growl come from behind him.

Danny slowly turned around and was greeted by the face of what looked like a large version of the blob ghosts they were chasing.

“Crap.”


	10. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny really screwed up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied character death  
> Welp, another day, another undeited piece of writing that I spat out at midnight
> 
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/617743890475368449/day-10-corruption-he-has-a-headache)

The white haired ghost’s back was turned to Danny, but the human could practically feel the pain Phantom was in purely from the way he was standing. The teen clutched his now flaming hair, and curled into himself. _What’s happening?_

A blood curdling scream tore out of the ghosts lungs and green energy began to spill out of him.

“I need to do something,” muttered Danny, doing his best to activate his core.

But his core was _gone_. Danny wasn’t a ghost anymore.

He really screwed things up this time.

Danny felt himself become tense as Phantom’s screaming died down, and his arms fell limp. “Phantom...?” called Danny, barely noticing the frightened look Vlad was giving them.

The ghost turned to Danny, and stared at his with dead eyes. The two locked eyes and Phantom began moving towards him. _Shit_. Thought the human as he took in the face that was once his.

Phantom’s once caucasian face was now a light green. His ears pointed like an elf’s would, and Phantom’s lively green eyes were now a dull red.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Danny did his best to crawl away from the ghost, unsure of what he would do. 

Danny curled into himself and bit his lip. The boy knew for a fact that if his ghost powers were still apart of him, he wouldn’t have felt this scared, but Danny was human again.

And humans could feel _so_ much fear.

Phantom seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had been in and bared his new fangs.

The last thing Danny every saw was the glowing red eyes of his ghost half.


	11. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hated the doctor’s office so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no point to this. I originally just wanted to do something... Not dark.  
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/617834542628208640/day-11-doctor-lets-just-say-this-is)

Tucker couldn’t stop himself from shaking. He could practically _smell_ the illness in he air as he heard a patient break into a coughing fit outside the door.

“Alright, Mr.Foley,” started doctor “whatever-his-name-is” (Tucker hadn’t bothered to learn his name). “Let’s start with-“ The man raises an eyebrow at the techno-geek’s shaky figure. “Are you OK, Mr.Foley?”

“Great,” was all Tucker managed to strain out.

The doctor’s eyes remained on him for a moment longer, before moving them back to the computer. “As I was saying. We should start with...” Tucker was too scared to process the rest, and resorted to nodding or shaking his head when spoken to.

He cautiously looked around and drunk in the multiple health based posters on the wall, one having to do with ghost attacks, and the others having to do with cancer and how to avoid it. Tucker frowned at the multiple pieces of medical equipment hanging on low handles. The boys looked over at the computer and wondered if the doctor had ever downloaded ‘DOOM’ on it-

The boy was shaken out of his state mere minutes later as the doctor snapped at him. “Mr.Foley, are you paying attention?”

“Yep!” exclaimed Tucker with a nervous laugh. “Definitely.”


	12. Gloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore warning.
> 
> I accidentally posted this early on tumblr rip  
> Original drawing can be found here [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/617925117200187392/day-12-gloves-aw-his-gloves-are-dirty-i-dont)

Heavy breathing was the first thing Phantom had processed after the fight. He couldn't tell who's it was, but he knew it wasn't his own.

The ghost looked around at the wreckage surrounding him. The battle between... Whoever he had been fighting, had left this area of Amity in a wreck. Streetlamps had been knocked over, broken glass lay strewn across the ground, pieaces of buildings were missing, and a well dressed man was laying on his stomach right in front of him wheezing.

 _Plasmius._ Some voice in his head hissed. The name sent a wave of anger over the ghost.

With an inhuman hiss, Phantom brought a hand out if front of him. He watched as ectoplasm began to glow around his ectoplasm and blood stained glove-

That wasn't right.

He let his ectoblast die away and stared at the hand in front of him. That wasn't his. It couldn't be his.

Phantom looked himself over, looking for any signs of a cut or puncture wounds.

Nothing.

The sound of coughing was what brought him out of his confused state, and Phantom looked back down at the man in front of him. Plasmius looked up at Phantom, bleary eyes filling with fear as he flipped into a sitting position and scooted away.

Plasmius flinched after gaining a fair distance between him and the white haired ghost and gripped his stomach. Phantom hadn't noticed before, but now he could see red seeping through the white dress shirt.

Red.

Ghosts don't bleed red.

Humans bleed red.

This wasn't Plasmius... Right?

The memory of a blue ghost with black rings washing over him flashed in Phantom's mind. Green ectoplasm bled through the man's white suit, and Phantom felt the need to gag.

He knew that he had inflicted those wounds.

Shit that was all _him._

_He never planned on hurting Vlad this much._

The boy felt his breathing hitch and ran a hand through his hair, completely missing how warm it felt.

Danny had definetely gone too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RiP I think this strayed from the original prompt, like, again


	13. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pit formed in Sam’s stomach whenever she forced herself to look at the picture. Everything about it sent waves of regret through her, from the limp black and white suit in her friend’s hands, to the confused look on the boy’s face as she had snapped a picture of him in front of the portal a mere week ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s rushed but oh well :’)
> 
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/618015703757389824/day-13-regret-this-would-probably-be-a-few-days)

The glossy picture reflected the small amount of light in Sam’s room. A small streak of reflected light covered the raven haired boy’s face from her view.

A pit formed in Sam’s stomach whenever she forced herself to look at the picture. Everything about it sent waves of regret through her, from the limp black and white suit in her friend’s hands, to the confused look on the boy’s face as she had snapped a picture of him in front of the portal a mere week ago.

Why had Sam thought it was a good idea?

Why had Sam sent Danny in?

She shouldn’t have risked his life.

Sam should have been the one to go inside.

After another moment of blankly staring down at the image, Sam gently placed the picture down on the bed she was sitting on.

The goth let herself fall back onto the bed and took in a breath. If she concentrated hard enough, she would be able to ignore the memory of her friend’s screams as the portal did... Something to him.

When Danny had emerged with white hair and an inverted suit, she had been mortified. Sam hated every moment of her friends transformation, and she was sure that Tucker felt the same.

She just wished she hadn’t been there to screw everything up.


	14. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Danny could just sit down and have a moment to think for once, it would be greatly appreciated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/618106209932804096/day-14-breathe-lame-i-know-but-hush)

If Danny could just sit down and have a moment to think for once, it would be greatly appreciated.

If he had voiced these thoughts out loud a mere year ago, Sam and Tucker would probably think he was going crazy. That he just needed to push his homework to the side and play ‘DOOM’, but things were different now.

Now Danny was out on nightly patrols, and fighting one too many ghosts per day. Homework was beginning to pile up, and the stress from hearing his parents ramble on and on about how they would dissect his ghost half was getting too much.

Danny just wished that he could have a break for one hour. That’s it.

The chill of Danny’s ghost sense crawled up the halfa’s back as a puff of fog escaped his lips.

Looks like he wouldn’t be getting a break any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This crosses into the prompt “break” like... a lot.


	15. Fave AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRAP I WAS SO BUSY FREAKING OUT OVER SHE RA THAT I FORGOT TO POST THIS   
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/618196898477670400/day-15-fave-au-tbh-any-role-swap-au-steals-my)

Sam yelped as a long tendril of space shot past her ear. She cast a hesitant glance behind her to look at Danny... Void... Whoever Nocturne has turned the space nerd into.

Liquified space ran down the teen’s cheeks and he gave the halfa a cocky smile. 

“Danny, please,” started Sam, letting her fists heat up with ecto energy as she flew by a pile of mattresses. “You need to snap out of this!”

“What? And let you be the most powerful out of all of us again?” hissed the boy, slowly making his way towards the halfa. “No way.”

The halfa purses her lips as she dodged another attack. “ _Please_ ,"

“Nocturne gifted me this power,” Sam swore under her breath as a tendril latched onto her leg. “and I’m not going to give it up just because you can’t handle how much _stronger_ I am than you are.” A scream forced it’s way out of Sam as she was pulled towards Danny, his hand glowing a light blue.

The girl had barely noticed somebody calling her name until she was mere feet away from her friend. Sam’s green eyes turned to Tucker just in time to see him aim a lipstick later at the tendril and successfully separate her from Danny. The boy hissed in annoyance as Sam managed to fly a good distance away, and turned to glare at the techno geek. “ _You_!”

“Go get Nocturne!” instructed Jazz from her place behind Tucker. “I’ll handle my brother!”

Sam looked between the red head and the raven haired boy and hesitantly nodded. Even when under Nocturne’s control, he was still Danny, and she was sure that he wouldn’t cause any permanent damage.

The halfa quickly took off towards where Nocturne was currently recharging, his light blue tank standing out against the muddy browns of the walls and faded mattresses. She had managed to avoid the sleepwalkers on her way over and landed in front of the ghost, a determined from on her face. He would pay for what he had done to Amity.

He would pay for what he had done to _Danny_.

Without another thought, Sam let herself go intabgible and flew into Nocturne’s dream. Completely ignoring the sound of fighting behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power hungry Reverse!Danny be like 😳
> 
> OK but like, Danny wanting to be powerful in this AU and also taking Tucker’s place in “What You Get”? So much angst potential if we throw that into the mix.


	16. Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look! I don’t know who you are, but I need you to leave me alone!” Danny jumped to the side, avoiding the oncoming skeleton ghost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickly wrote this out because I have a DnD session in a minute.
> 
> Original drawing can be found [heret](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/618294729044639744/day-16-bones-i-didnt-want-to-draw-his-insignia)

“Look! I don’t know who you are, but I need you to leave me alone!” Danny jumped to the side, avoiding the oncoming skeleton ghost. 

They narrowed their eyes at the halfa and let out an incoherent grumble. Their pin prick eyes shone with annoyance and ran at the teen.

“Geeze! Get away!” exclaimed Danny, shooting an unstable ectoblast at them.

The skeleton let out a garbled scream as the blast connected with it’s rib cage. Almost as if it was from a cartoon, their head flew off and landed right at Danny’s feet. WIth slight hesitation, Danny bent down and picked the skull up. He let out a gagging sound as the skeleton stared at him with their glowing white eyes.

“Alright. Now that you’re taken care of...” Danny looked over to where their body was looking for the skull, and chucked the head in the opposite direction. “See ya.”


	17. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz has taken Danny’s safety into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this earlier but I got distracted by The Adventure Zone  
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/618370538475307008/day-17-childhood-how-much-of-jazzs-childhood-do)

Jazz looked up from her book at the sound of her brother running around giggling. “Be careful!” she called as Danny stumbled over his own feet.

“I am careful!”

The girl giggled before going back to her book. “If you say so.”

The two siblings remained in a comfortable silence, neither needing to exchange any words. A small smile had graced Jazz’s face during the quiet, and she happily shut her book, saying an excited, “done” in the process.

“Alright, Danny! Do you want to go outsi-“ Jazz looked over to where her brother had been. Her eyebrows raised in confusion as she looked at the empty space where the boy has been. “Danny?”

Her eyes scanned the room, and they widened as they finally found the boy. “Danny!”

The five year old was walking over to the basement, a big smile plastered on his face as he turned to look at Jazz. “I’m going to say hi to mommy and daddy, OK?”

“No!” exclaimed Jazz, getting up and running over to the staircase down to the basement, and placing herself in front of it. “It’s not OK!” The girl spread her arms out as if they were barricaded once Danny had caught up to her.

She could hear the feint sound of her parents working on their technology, and the occasional laugh. Neither of them knew the exact piece of technology they were working on, but Jazz knew it was dangerous and that she _had_ to keep her brother away.

“It’s dangerous,” she said, looking down at his big blue eyes.

“But I want to say ‘hi’.”

Jazz brought her hands down to Danny’s shoulders and turned him around. “You can say ‘hi’ after they come back up,” she said, nudging him away. “They’re busy.”

“Oh... OK!” Without a second thought, Danny ran back to the living room. Jazz let out a relieved breath and turned towards the staircase.

She would never let her brother get hurt down there.

Ever.

—

Danny died in their basement nine years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line was supposed to be my authors note. But then I thought “eh. Might as well put it in”


	18. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Danny is forced into a haunted house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how everybody is doing angst, and I’m just here like ‘haha. He goes into spooky house.”
> 
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/618461129603219456/day-18-horror-i-i-dont-know-what-happened-to).

Danny has no idea how he had ended up in this situation, but he knew that it was worse than fighting Skulker... Mentally at least.

The halfa ignored the quiet whimpers from the A-Listers behind him as he, Dash, and Paulina trudged through the haunted house. Dash and Paulina had found him right after patrol had ended, and had forced Danny to come inside with them. He had been too tired to argue and complied.

They probably thought he’d wet himself or something.

“You scared, Fenton?” hissed Dash from behind him, doing his best to not make his voice waver.

A groan escaped his lips and he rolled his eyes. “Horrified,” he grumbled in a deadpan tone. Danny couldn’t help but wonder how the two were so scared. They were currently inside the least scary haunted house Danny had seen since he was forced to make one back in grade nine. Replicas of ghosts he had fought over the years stood by the walls, and rubber spiders bounced above their heads.

Danny barely batted an eye as a high pitched scream sounded around the three of them and two actors in blob ghost costumes came running out of the shadows. The two seemed to falter at Danny’s lack of reaction, but began moving towards Paulina and Dash as the two let out screams. _Jeez. It’s almost like they’ve never seen an actual ghost before._

Danny’s lips pursed as a thought struck him. _Maybe I’m just too used too ghosts._


	19. Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost zone has too many doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/618551746839625729/day-19-doors-did-he-find-something-behind-that)

Danny groaned as he flew through the ghost zone, green eyes searching for the one annoying little ghost who had run off with his stupid English homework. “Where are you?”

He grumbled in annoyance and slowed down at the sight of multiple purple doors appearing. “Oh geeze,” he started, letting his shoulders slump, “he went in one of these, didn’t he?” With an annoyed sigh, the halfa began his search.

The teen flew over to the closest door, and wrapped his gloves hand around the doorknob. Once the door opened, Danny was met with a peeved ghost who immediately shot an ectoblast in his direction. Danny let out a quick yelp and jumped out of the way, the blast barely missing him.

“Sorry!” he exclaimed, slamming the door shut and flipping around to rest his back against it. The halfa chose to ugnore the angry shouts from inside and let out a sigh.

“OK. Definitely not that one,” he stated, looking around at the multitude of doors in front of him. “I’m going to obliterate that ghost when I find him.”


	20. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two cousins go for a fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for how late in the day I’m posting this, I was busy doing something called ‘procrastination’.  
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/618649901773078529/day-20-sky-pretty-basic-but-i-wanted-to-draw)

“Come on!”

Danny laughed at Danielle’s energy as she flew ahead of him. She had returned to Amity Park for a quick visit before heading out and exploring once more.

“Hurry up!”

“I am! I am!” said Danny with a laugh, picking up speed.

“Geeze,” she started, crossing her arms, “Why are you so slow?”

“Oh, shut up,” said Danny with a roll of his eyes. The two floated above Amity, the citizens like ants from their height.

“It feels nice to be back,” mumbles Danielle, her green eyes still on the ground. “To just hang out in the air.

The older halfa looked over at her. “You do know that you can just stay here, right?”

Young eyes looked back up at the teen, and Danielle shrugged. “But then I wouldn’t be amazed whenever I come back.” The girl looked around, seemingly looking for a way to change the topic. “Wanna race?” she asked, seemingly confident in the fact that she’d win.

The boy thought it over. “Yeah sure,” he said, stretching, and readying himself. “Threetwoone go!” Without hesitation, Danny flew off.

“Hey!” exclaimed Danielle. “That’s cheating!”

“There technically weren’t any rules!” replied Danny, turning to look at Danielle. “So no rules were broken!”

The sound of laughter filled the air as the two halfas continued their flight.


	21. Ooze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Jack and Maddie manage to salvage some of Phantom's ectoplasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, rip  
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/618732928825999360/day-21-ooze)

Maddie ignored the humming of the computer as she stared at the ectoplasm contained in the vile in front of her. Mere hours ago, she and Jack had wandered into a fight between Phantom and the mechanical ghost and managed to salvage some of the white haired ghost's ectoplasm.

"Maybe this can tell us why he looks so... Human," insisted Maddie as the two rushed back to FentonWorks.

Jack had been ecstatic at the idea and refused to talk about anything other than his theories.

Maddie turned her eyes over to the computer, impatience eating away at her as the screen read, ' _loading_...' The computer had been trying to process the data Maddie had forced into it nearly ten minutes ago.

With an annoyed sigh, Maddie lifted the vile off the counter and turned to her husband. "Jack, honey. Where are the blood blossoms? I want to try something while we wait for the data to load."


	22. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if Danny kept his distance, they wouldn’t get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of strayed from the original drawing (which can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/618815978477912064/day-22-isolation-what-if-danny-had-started)) but oh well

“Danny, you coming?”

The halfa looked up at Sam, her purple eyes curious. They had made plans to go to the Nasty Burger after school, and Danny was lagging behind.

“Uh, you know what? My parents just texted me,” he said, smiling and waving the flip phone that rested in his hand. “They need help in the lab.”

“Dude, really?” asked Tucker. “They’ve needed help in the lab for a whole week. You sure you’re not just avoiding us? Did we do something wrong?”

“No!” he exclaimed, waving Tucker off. “Of course not. Mom and dad have just been working on something recently.”

His two friends gave looked at one another a concerned look. “If you say so,” muttered Sam, clearly not convinced. “But if it turns out you need to talk about something-“

“Your here for me, yeah yeah,” he said before turning on his heel and walking off. “Bye.”

The was a beat of silence, before the two teens said a quiet, “bye, Danny.”

The moment Danny rounded a corner, he felt his smile fade into a frown. He knew he shouldn’t be pushing them away. He knew that would do more harm than good, but he couldn’t risk their lives.

Not after seeing _that_ future.

Just because the future he visited didn’t exist anymore, that didn’t mean his friends and family were safe from harm.

Safe from him.

He just needed to be alone.

It was for the best.

...Right?


	23. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange markings appear on Danny’s arms during a fight with Technus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, got distracted again and I’m posting this late. But this time it wasn’t me procrastinating, it was me playing DnD.
> 
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/618914018918318081/day-23-lightning-my-brain-this-is-going-to-look)

This had never happened before.

These lightning like markings on Danny's arms had never appeared when he had previously been struck by Technus' electricity. Sam watched as Danny let out a yell and found a way to redirect the ghost's own power to himself, and she watched as the markings remained as he captured Technus once more.

"Alright!" exclaimed Danny, putting the cap over the Fenton Thermos. "Technus is gone, so it looks like we're done for the night!" The halfa sent a bright smile their way, and his green eyes (wait, where were his sclera and pupils?) shone with relief. The relief soon turned into one of confusion as he looked Sam and Tucker over. "What's wrong? Did I get goop on me or something?" he asked looking himself over.

Danny's eyes widened as he seemingly took in the markings (Sam was starting to realize that they weren’t the actual marking, but seemed to be light of what she assumed where the actual markings somehow being projected through Danny's rubber jumpsuit). "Oh." The halfa brought his left hand up, confusion written across his face. His eyes widened at whatever was on his palm, and flipped it over to get a better look at the back. Sam felt her breathing hitch.

In the centre of Danny's palm as a bright glowing circle in which the markings seemed to come from.

That was the hand he rested on the button when he was inside the portal.

_Shit those were his scars._


	24. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casper high decides to host a (poorly set up) masquerade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/619020677192826880/day-24-mask-reupload-because-the-original-was)

Music blared from the gym’s speakers, every beat almost loud enough to drown out the sounds of teenaged gossip. Casper High has decided to make this year’s dance masquerade themed, but if Danny was being honest they hadn’t thought it through enough. The music choice was the obvious sign (or maybe Danny just didn’t know how masquerades worked. Maybe they _did_ have loud music.)

“Don’t you think you’re being a little too obvious with who you are?”

Danny turned over to Sam, who had taken to leaning on the table. “What do you mean?”

The goth pointed at his face, eyes narrowing from behind her purple mask. “Your mask. Black, white, and green? Seriously?”

The halfa rolled his eyes. “Nobody is going to connect the dots,” he said, brushing his hand against the green feathers attached to the mask’s side. “The only person who _would_ make a fuss about it is Wes. And we already know that nobody believes a word he says.”

After a moment of thought, Danny scanned the room for the redhead. He soon found Wes across the room from them, eyes narrowed. Danny rested onto the table, gave Wes a smile, and flashed his eyes green. The boy’s eyes widened and he looked around, desperately trying to see if anybody else had noticed. A laugh escaped Danny’s lips as Wes’ shoulders slumped and he walked away.

“Are you ever going to get tired of bothering him?” asked Tucker from the other side of the table.

Danny turned around to face him and let his smile broaden. “You know I’m not.”


	25. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny (begrudgingly) takes a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/619095335876313088/day-25-break-once-again-reuploaded-because-it-1)

A shiver ran up Danny’s spine as a blue mist escaped his lips, signalling that a ghost was nearby. The halfa’s eyes narrowed at the sound of an ectogun going off and a shrill shriek of a blob ghost following it.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had all decided to force Danny to take a day off from ghost hunting after a nasty run in with Skulker the night before.

“ _You have to think about yourself sometimes!_ ” Jazz had exclaimed as she wrapped a burn on his arm.

“ _You should let Valerie take over for a day,_ ” suggested Tucker as he tended to Danny’s other arm.

Jazz had nodded and crossed her arms. “ _No heroing tomorrow, got it?_ ”

He hated every moment of this break.

Even through the sound of _Dumpty Humpy_ blaring through his headphones, he could hear Valerie’s triumphant cries as she shot at ghosts. He could see pink and green flashes from the corner of his eye. A voice in the back of his mind was practically screaming at him to ignore his friends and sister’s wishes and just go ghost.

But he couldn’t.

Why?

Because he was pretty sure Sam would kill him again if he did.


	26. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny’s powers decide to act up at the worst possible time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this make any sense.  
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/619185924484530177/day-26-strange-this-was-originally-going-to-be)

Danny let out a sneeze as the group of Casper High students wandered into the forest. It was their last night at camp, and Mr.Lancer had decided to take them on a late night (and secure) nature walk.

“You OK?” asked Sam.

The halfa sniffled. “Peachy,” he grumbled, turning to Sam. He didn’t miss her visible flinch. “What?”

Sam brought her hand out, and grabbed onto a distracted Tucker’s backpack, signalling for him to stop. The trio stood in place and waited for the rest of the group to overtake them.

“OK, I’ll bite,” started Danny, crossing his arms. “What’s wrong?”

Sam and Tucker (who had apparently noticed what was wrong) looked at each other. A determined look overtook the goth’s face and she brought her backpack around to the front to take out a black compact mirror. “See for yourself,” she said.

Danny frowned, but took the mirror and opened it. His breathing caught in his throat as he stared into his reflection’s green eyes. Sure, green eyes were normal for him.

Just not in his human form.

“They were a lot brighter a few seconds ago,” informed Sam. She only received a hum of acknowledgement from the stunned halfa.

“You think your powers are going haywire?” asked Tucker.

“No. I’m doing this on purpose,” snapped Danny.

“Right.”

Sam bit her lip. “What are we gonna do? We still have a nature walk to go on, and a bus ride with these idiots.”

Danny ran a hand through his hair. “Just... Let’s just stick to the back of the group. They’re not very attentive, and they probably won’t notice my eyes.” His two friends gave each other one last look before nodding.

The three slowly caught up to the group, and Danny’s eyes eventually returned to their natural colour. He had just managed to forget the whole ordeal when another sneeze began to rise up.

Danny froze in his spot, not alerting Sam or Tucker as they continued to walk down the path, and let out a sneeze.

“ _The Stand_! Mr.Fenton, are you sick-“ Mr.Lancer cut himself off as he turned to look at the boy.

A strained silence followed, and he gave his classmates a strained smile, barely noticing the green glow that came from... Somewhere.

“Holy crap!” cried Dash after a moment “Fenton’s _glowing_!”

He was _what_?

Danny looked himself over, and let out a curse.

“I... Can explain?”


	27. Buried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Danny bully Tucker (in a ‘haha we’re friends’ way).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/619276530285166592/day-27-buried-in-which-tucker-realizes-that)

An annoyed grumble sounded from Tucker as he was stayed stiff under the sand around him. He, Sam, and Danny has agreed on going to the beach for a day, and both he and the halfa has somehow let Sam burry them.

The goth sat beside the two, a smug look behind the gray veil covering her face. “What’s wrong, Tucker?” she asked, probably giving him a ‘you did this to yourself’ look from behind her sunglasses. “You look annoyed.”

“Well yeah,” he grumbled. “The sand is getting into some very unsatisfying places.”

“Tuck. You do realize _you’re_ the one who agreed to it.”

The techno geek looked over at Danny who shared Sam’s smug look. “I thought I’d be buried _normally_. Not like _this_.” If Tucker could move his arms to emphasize his point, he would.

Sam scoffed. “Burying somebody horizontally is so old school,” she stated. “Vertically however...”

Tucker frowned and caught a blue mist from the corner of his eye. “Ghost?” he asked, turning his head to Danny, who shared his frustrated look.

“Yeah,” he looked around, and the group spotted the Box Ghost hovering over a picnic table. “I better go.”

Without a second thought, Danny phased into the sand, and came out a moment later as Phantom. There wasn’t a speck of sand on him.

“Great,” he said, a smile crossing his face. “Now can you help me out?”

Gears seemed to whir in Danny’s head before his eyes lit up with excitement. “Oof, sorry, Tuck. I don’t have time.”

He wasn’t doing this.

“Gotta go deal with Box Ghost.”

“I’ll come too!” exclaimed Sam, getting up and dusting herself off.

Danny nodded. “We’ll be right back, Tucker.”

“Danny,” Tucker watched in horror as the halfa flew off. “Danny, no!”

“Stay right there!” he called, not even looking back at Tucker.

“I swear to god if you leave me here-“

The two had already ran too far ahead to hear him.


	28. Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio take a break after running from the GiW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no motivation to do this, like, at all... I haven’t really had any motivation to do anything today, so have fun with this I guess?
> 
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/619367116625281024/day-28-diner-lets-just-pretend-that-the-diner)

Sam looked around, unsure of if they had been spotted yet or not. Danny’s identity had been revealed to the whole world the day before, and the trio had to be on high alert.

Especially when they had accidentally sat under a newspaper article on his reveal.

From the corner of her eye, should could see Danny resting his head on the table. He was obviously tired from turning both himself and the plane invisible none stop for a day.

“Should we move?” asked Tucker.

The goth shook her head. “As long as Danny keeps his head down I think we’ll be fine.”

Tucker brought his lips into a thin line. “You sure?”

There was a beat of silence. 

“Yeah.”


	29. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dan redemption AU)  
> Dan suffers on a snowy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/619457703329366017/day-29-heat-redemption-au-where-dan-is)

Dan let out a huff and looked down at the three teens.

The two humans were looking up at him expectantly as his younger self gave him a ‘do it or I will call Clockwork on you’ look. The ghost grumbled and looked around. Not a single soul could be seen around them on the snowy hill they were on, and Dan frowned.

“Do I have to?” he asked.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other as Danny crossed his arms. “Do you _want_ me to call Clockwork?”

“ _Do you want me to call Clockwork_?” mocked Dan as he sat down and pulled his knees towards his chest. “Fine.”

A soft “Yes!” came from Tucker as he noticed him shift from his peripheral view and being his arms up to hover his hands by Dan’s hair.

They were using him as a heater.

Dan shot his past self a glare as a chuckle escaped Danny. “This is an abuse of power, you know that right?”

“Oh,” started Danny, sending him a smile. “I know.”


	30. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DnD lasted longer than it usually does, but here’s today’s drabble.
> 
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/619548296085700608/day-30-family-damn-lowkey-want-to-go-to-like)

**Summary:**  
The Fentons take a quick trip to Disneyland.

* * *

“Danny! Slow down! You’re going to give yourself a stomach ache!”

The halfa rolled his eyes and took another bite out of the dessert. “Calm down, Jazz. I’ll be fine.”

His sister frowned, but before she could continue their mom spoke up. “The Pixar section should be over by the docks!” she said, a smile on her face. “Alright kids! What do you say we go there first?” Danny shrugged, and shoved the rest of the churro into his mouth. 

“Sure,” said Jazz through gritted teeth, feeling like. “Let’s head to Pixar.”

Their dad let out a cheer and spun on his heel, heading for the docks, His family soon followed (as they walked down the pale bricks, Danny saw a flash of silver hair from the corner of his eye, but chose to ignore it).

“Mike Wazowski here we come,” said Danny, shoving his hands into his pocket.


	31. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing mattered to him.  
> Nothing but the ball and the man holding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey! Last day of Dannymay! I did it!  
> Original drawing can be found [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/619646483084476416/day-31-free-day-another-scrapped-eyes-idea-that)

White noise rang in his ear as he watched the red mist swirl around in the crystal ball. Nothing mattered to him.

Nothing but the ball and the man holding it.

“Get dressed.”

Who was he?

The mist seemed to seep into his head, whispering to the ghost, telling him what to do.

“Your robe is in the back room along with a scythe.”

He didn’t really care who the man was.

“You should be able to glide along the tightrope, yes?”

He felt himself involuntarily nod.

“Good, then go on. Go get ready.”

He felt himself turn around and walk off, but the ghost had no idea how long it took him to get to the back room. Seconds? Minutes? Hours?

He couldn’t bring himself to care.

He looked down at the robe, the mist disappearing for a split second. He wasn’t sure where it had gone, but he felt a sense of uncertainty in that short moment. It was almost as if he was supposed to be somewhere else.

The feeling had disappeared the moment it had come and the ghost put on the robe.


End file.
